


Snuggles fit for a King

by BlackMagik



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MetaGay, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMagik/pseuds/BlackMagik
Summary: This was a late birthday gift for a friend of mine. Sorry I took so damn long. Promise I'll be done on time next year... Hopefully
Relationships: King Dedede/Meta Knight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Snuggles fit for a King

He made a noise, awaking in something soft and oddly plush, something was off. The borb shifted a bit in his bed bed could not strech his wings and escape the plush object that was wrapped around him so tightly. He felt a tad claustrophobic in his own bed in his own quarters in the Castle Dedede where he had stayed to protect the king against a potential threat. It took him a moment to realize what had happened. "Your majesty?" He got a soft groan in reply to his question.

The king shifted and rolled over, taking his makeshift plushie withhim, much to Meta Knight's dismay. But the knight never really objected to being hugged for security, if anything it made him a bit happy. 

After a few minutes the king awoke and rubbed his eyes. Only to have someone from within his grasp call out to him. "Your majesty? Are you okay?" The Knight's accent was like music to the penguin's ears, he moved and let the knight go for now.

"I… I didn' feel so comfy in mah bed and wandered here…" He scratched the back of his head. "Must've snuggled you in yours and mah sleep…" he moved a little, ready to get off the bed. Before a wing was put in front of him. 

"... That is fine… only… if you snuggle me now, that we're both awake." The knight spoke calmly, he actually enjoyed the thought of being snuggled but he never showed it really, so now was his chance.

The king grabbed Meta so fast there was a woosh and held him closely. "An' I love ya'." The king chuckled and gave him a little squeeze.

"... I love you too…" he sunk into the snuggles and smiled a bit, happy like this. Just happy to be loved properly for once and not possessively, but he's not going to dwell, not now at least

They proceeded to snuggle for a few hours and eventually passed out in each other's arms, snuggling with eachother till dusk and then some more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a late birthday gift for a friend of mine. Sorry I took so damn long. Promise I'll be done on time next year... Hopefully


End file.
